Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer printing a print-receiving medium supplied from a cartridge, and a tape cartridge able to be attached to the printer.
Description of the Related Art
A printer performing print on a print-receiving medium supplied from a cartridge is hitherto known. This printer (tape printer) has a cartridge holder (cartridge mounting frame) into which the cartridge (tape cartridge) is able to be attached and detached so that the printer can form print on various types of print-receiving media by replacing the cartridge.
In the case that various types of cartridges each having a variety of print-receiving media are selectively attached to the cartridge holder for use, as in the prior art, information related to the print-receiving medium attached to the cartridge needs to be correctly detected in order for the printer to perform a proper print. In the above prior art, an optical sensor (photosensor) is disposed that optically detects information related to the print-receiving medium on the cartridge.
In the case of performing the optical detection by the optical sensor, the distance to the cartridge as an object to be detected influences the detection accuracy to a great extent. If the optical detection is performed at the optimum distance, a high detection accuracy can be obtained, but the detection accuracy lowers according as the distance to the cartridge deviates further from the optimum distance. Thus, there is a need to perform a high-accuracy positioning of the optical sensor with respect to the cartridge.